


Life After This

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: SOA SMUT [4]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Fluff, Hospital, Hurt, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters





	Life After This

"Oh god! Chibs just like that... yeah...  FUCK!!!!" Tig grunted and mewled in pleasure trying to breathe.  
His face was sweaty against the mattress, his arms had long since gave out. Chibs rode out the high Tigs body supplied as his muscles tightened around his cock. Tigs body was covered in a haze of sweat and flush, he shook from his climax. 

Chibs slumped down over him for a moment to catch his breath before pulling out and tossing the condom. His jeans were crumpled in a pile on the floor, his cigarettes had slipped out of the pocket. He grabbed them and lit two, passing one to Tig. 

"Guess ye feel better now? Got that out yer system?"

Tig smirked at him as if he were offended, huffing our air and rolling his eyes.

"Because you didn't need it?" He took a long drag from the smoke.

Chibs eyed him for a minute as if he were thinking it over.  
"Ye know, I'm not the one whose been a total daft shite today." He sighed, blowing out smoke. "Aye. But I did need it." He spoke fondly. 

Tig laid back against a dry part of the bed enjoying this moment as much as he could. 

Chibs put out his smoke and walked into the small bathroom attached to the dorm. He let the hot water run over his body, relaxing the tension in his muscles. 

There was nothing beautiful about their fucking. It was just that. Fucking. It was gritty, dirty, rough just like the two men participating.

Chibs stepped out of the shower, and dried himself hastily. The steam from the room had seeped into the bedroom, and cast a dim haze. Where Tig still lay on the bed the steam looked like a distorted halo above his head. 

For just a quick second Chibs looked at him, taking him in, for that second he saw him as more than a brother. He cleared his throat getting Tigs attention.  
“Showers free.” He kept his voice steady. 

Tig nodded in understanding. 

“I’m uh. Gonna get dressed and head out. See ye later yeah?”

“Mmhm” Tig grunted as he stepped into the bathroom. 

That was it. That moment they shared so briefly, primal urges let loose. Then they went back to their lives as if it had never happened. They way they always did. 

*************************************************

Chibs is running from the SUV just as it explodes, his body projected forward and he crashes to the ground. His blood is pooling around him and Tig can’t think. 

“Call a goddam ambulance! You stupid mother fuckers! Doc can’t fix this shit here!” He was screaming like a mad man, dropping to his knees to cradle his brothers head in his hands. 

Jax dials 911 and gets help dispatched. 

Tig is so far out of himself he ignores Jax when he gives orders to the men. He mounts his bike, and drives off in a haze of dust. 

Jax is irate, one of his men has been blown up and another has seemingly lost his mind. He wants to give Tig a piece of his mind, but he sits it aside for another time. Everyone knows Tig and Chibs are close, they’ve been around the longest out of most of the current Sons. Jax cools his ego, he’s not president, not yet and Tig out ranks him. He’d just end up starting an unnecessary fight. He mounts his own bike and follows behind Tig to the hospital. 

The guys take shifts sitting with Chibs waiting for him to wake up. They each have to take turns forcing Tig out of the room. His eyes are in a constant state of red and puffy, his mood is sour. He sits himself in a chair he’s moved closer to the bed. 

“Chibs you better wake your ass up! It’s my turn to top you fucker. Only you would get blown up to avoid my cock.” He’s mumbling, trying to joke about the situation. He knows Chibs isn’t going to respond but he hopes every time he speaks that this time he will. 

He sighs. Rubs a damp cloth over Chibs lips before applying the chapstick, trying to keep his mouth from cracking. He knows the nurse said he’d get what he needs from the IV but he knows that won’t help the dryness. 

The sun fades, another day gone. Staff are in and out of the room, some update him on the condition, some don’t even speak. Days go by and Tig feels like he is fighting for his own life as much as Chibs. 

Today Tig asked for the Sons to just get back to business. He wanted to stay, wanted to speak with the doctor. He’d convinced Jax that they’d understand better if one of them was getting information instead of all of them comparing notes. 

He lays his head on Chibs shoulder and laces his finger through his. They’ve never done anything this intimate before and Tig knows if Chibs were awake he’d probably punch him in the face. 

“I wish you’d just wake up. I’m a selfish prick and I know it but your dying here, is fucking killing me.” 

He thought over the time he’d known Chibs. All the times they’d spent together, protecting one another, working beside one another. More recently all the time they’d spent fucking one another. Every memory he had of Chibs made him smile and his heart flip around. He knew inside himself this feeling was not one he felt about any of his other brothers. He’d battled himself for months over this feeling, now as he sat beside him in this hospital bed he finally accepted it. 

He ghosted his lips over Chibs quickly, not knowing what to expect from feeling. The other man was unmoving and stiff, yet warm with life. He fell back into his place in the chair, head on his shoulder, fingers lacing back into his. He sighed and closed his eyes.

“Ye daft numpty.” Chibs groaned out quietly. So quietly it was almost inaudible. Tig didn’t respond, he figured just like all the other conversations he’d had since he’d been here, he was just imagining Chibs response. 

“Ye alive Tiggy?” He spoke a little louder. His throat scratched and his tongue felt too big for his dry mouth. 

“Mmm?” Tig answered sleepily. 

He popped his eyes open and blinked the drowsiness from them before he sat up. He slowly turned his head to look at Chibs bandaged face. 

“Did you talk? You fucking talked!” He started rapidly pressing the nurse call button on the side of the bed.  
“Talk! Chibs! Open your eyes please.” 

Chibs squinted at the fluorescent lights assaulting his eyes. “Hey Tiggy.”

“Hey Chibs.” His heart swelled like it would burst and he didn’t even try to hide the tears in his eyes.  
Medical staff flooded the room testing this and that before leaving them again. 

“Well that’s good yeah. You’ll get to go home in a few days.” 

Chibs looked relieved but also confused. Tig had more than a days stubble, there were carry out boxes littering the counter and the trash can. There was an over night bag that didn’t belong to Chibs sitting on the windowsill.  
“How long have I been here? I’m guessing it’s not actually still Thursday?”  
Tig chuckled under his breath and shook his head no.  
“It’s Saturday.” 

“Oh. I’ve been out for two days? No wonder I feel like rubbish.”

Tigs eyes were big with surprise. “No man. It’s Saturday a week later. You’ve been out for nine days. Nine. I thought you were going to die.”

“Nine bloody days! Yer joking.”

Tig pulled out his phone, showing him the date. It was in fact nine days later. 

“So uh. How many of those days ye been sitting here?”

“Seven.” He said frankly as if he were surprised the other man asked. 

“Ye were laying on me all sweet like. Ye going soft on me?” He grinned as much as he could.

Tig smiled and sighed. “I love you fool. I fucking love you.”

Chibs laid his head back slowly as the world spun around again. He was tired, Tig knew he was tired.  
“I love ye. I do.” He spoke quietly drifting back off to sleep, with Tig back on his chest. 

Tig smiled to himself and let his eyes close. He didn’t know where life would go from here but he was fine with that. He was just thankful there would be life after this.


End file.
